Pocket Monster: Alola Gakuen
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Ellos eran adolescentes comunes que debían lidiar con las situaciones y problemas naturales que traia esa epoca de la vida, la unica diferencia es que ellos tenían pokémon. Contestshipping/Ikarishipping/Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos sean a mi primer fic de pokémon bien hecho, es decir yo antes había escrito unos cuantos pero era bien novata y pues soy consciente de los horribles que eran xD Igual son como de hace cuatro o cinco años, por suerte ya he progresado mucho en redacción o eso digo yo (¿?) Esta historia contendrá insinuaciones de múltiples parejas (incluso una que otra yaoi o yuri para joder pero nada serio xD) Pero tengo las parejas centrales ya pensadas. No los fastidio y los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Lenguaje algo inapropiado, ligero ooc, parejas crack, pokémon humanizado.

Nota: Los nombres de los personajes serán en sus versiones japonesas, los nombres de los pokémon seguirán en su versión americana.

Capítulo 1:

Arceus observaba el mundo humano muy pensativo ¿qué debía hacer? Por un lado, no hacían más que destrozar el mundo y atormentar a los pobres pokémon que allí habitaban, pero no todos eran malos, había muchos humanos con un gran corazón que se preocupaban mucho por aquellas criaturas y procuraban que estuvieran realmente bien.

Aun no puedo tomar una decisión y no tengo la fuerza como para erradicar a toda la especie humana del planeta, por el momento. —murmuró para sí, aun necesitaba tiempo para descansar y reponer del todo su poder pero necesitaba tener una decisión lista al despertar—Mew…

—¿Si? —el pequeño pokémon psíquico revoloteó alrededor del gran creador.

—Te enviaré al mundo humano, no estoy muy seguro de cuánto tiempo pero será el suficiente para que puedas determinar si el ser humano debe o no existir.

Y con esas palabras, Mew fue envuelto en una especie de luz azulada y fue enviado a la dimensión donde Palkia habitaba, el pokémon del espacio sería el encargado de enviarlo al lugar que considerara correcto en el mundo de los humanos.

…

Terminaba de cepillar sus castaños mechones antes de amarrar su pañoleta color verde con detalles blancos en su cabeza y darse así una última mirada en el espejo de su peinadora. Sonrió satisfecha y se levantó del banco para ir a revisar que todo en su maleta estuviera completo, si llegaba a olvidar algo sería todo un completo desastre. Al asegurarse que tenía todo salió de la habitación, si no se daba prisa se le haría tarde y perdería su barco, esperar el siguiente tomaría más de una hora y llegaría con un inmenso retraso, era el primer día de clases del nuevo año escolar y gran parte del día se iría en darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y felicitar a los que iniciaban una nueva fase.

—¡Masato se nos hará tarde!—llamó a su hermano menor al darse cuenta que no estaba en la cocina desayunando junto a sus padres—. Ese enano aún debe estar en su cuarto—murmuró para si antes de volver a subir las escaleras e ir directamente a la habitación del menor de la familia—¿Masato? Date prisa, no quieres que perdamos el barco y llegar tarde tu primer día ¿verdad?

Al no recibir respuesta dejó salir un largo suspiro de frustración pero no se enojaría con su hermanito, ella también estuvo nerviosa su primer día de escuela en aquel instituto.

—Sé que debes estar nervioso pero no pasa nada, yo estaré contigo y Ralts también ¿sí?—escuchó que su hermano caminaba hacia la puerta y no tardó mucho en abrirla.

—¿No me vas a dejar solo? —preguntó en un ligero murmullo mirando a su hermana algo temeroso, no negaba que llevaba días muy emocionado por iniciar clases en ese lugar pero el pánico le invadió justo esa mañana.

—Claro que no, a menos que tú lo quieras así—sonrió con dulzura para darle un poco más de confianza. El niño sonrió feliz antes de abrazar a su hermana mayor, luego regresó a su habitación solo para buscar su maleta, mochila y a su compañera pokémon—. Vamos Ralts, hoy será un gran día.

—Así se habla hermanito.

Cuando el pequeño pokémon blanco salto a su hombro, Haruka y Masato bajaron de nuevo para desayunar. Sus padres le desearon lo mejor para su viaje y su año escolar, lo más probable es que no los vieran hasta navidad así que Mitsuko se encargó de abrazarlos con fuerza y llenarlos de mimos en especial al más joven de la familia pues al fin iniciaría en aquel instituto que se encargaba de generar futuros maestros, criadores, coordinadores, doctores, investigadores e incluso policías pokémon. Tras despedirse de su madre, ambos chicos subieron al auto de su progenitor el cual los llevaría a la ciudad vecina donde se encontraba el puerto el más cercano.

Haruka dejó que su Skitty se quedara afuera para llevarlo en sus piernas una vez subió al auto junto a su hermano con su Ralts. La mayor de los hermanos tenía 16 años de edad, se encontraba ya en el primer año de la tercera fase en la academia, sin contar ese le restarían dos años para graduarse como coordinadora pokémon y podría participar en concursos a nivel nacional e internacional. La sola idea de viajar la emocionaba mucho. Masato por otro lado apenas iniciaba la primera fase, en ella ingresaban los niños al cumplir los diez años que deseaban tomar como camino de vida alguna de las anteriormente nombradas profesiones, Masato no estaba muy decidido que deseaba ser pero se inclinaba a ser maestro pokémon como su padre y tal vez ser el futuro líder de su gimnasio allí en ciudad Petalburg en lugar de su hermana.

…

Había logrado cepillar sus rebeldes mechones azules, todo un logro para ella debía admitir porque el cabello de Hikari era más salvaje que un Ursaring y más indomable que un Tauros furioso. Pero había encontrado la manera de dominarlo y ahora solo era cuestión de colocarse su gorro blanco, recoger su maleta y salir de su hogar rumbo al puerto que estaba

—Vamos Piplup. Mamá ya estoy lista podemos irnos—avisó sacando pronto su maleta hacia la entrada de la casa

—Dawn debes desayunar algo primero—decía Ayako mirando a su hija salir de la casa—. Y no quiero reproches o que comerás en el barco, ven a desayunar ya.

—Ay mamá no tiene nada de malo que desayune en el barco—la adolescente suspiró al ver la expresión de su madre.

—No quiero que te de mareo o indigestión, recuerda lo que pasó el primer año que fuiste a la academia y comiste en el barco—reprochó mientras servía el desayuno a la mesa.

—Oh mamá eso fue hace mucho, no deberías preocuparte por eso—sonrió algo nerviosa mientras iba a tomar asiento.

—Cuando me dices eso es cuando más me preocupo—negó sirviéndole un plato de comida pokémon a Piplup y a su Glameow.

Tras desayunar las dos salieron en compañía de sus pokémon aunque Hikari tenía que hacer una pequeña parada en la casa vecina.

—¡Jun! ¡Jun ya estoy aquí! —Tocaba a la puerta con bastante insistencia, le extrañaba que no fuese al revés pues comúnmente era su rubio amigo de la infancia el cual llegaba golpeando la puerta de su casa a decir que iban tarde.

—¡Ya voy! —por fin abrió la puerta, saliendo ya con su maleta mientras acomodaba su pequeña bufanda verde.

—Qué raro que no hayas madrugado para tirar mi puerta ¿despertaste tarde?

—Por supuesto que no pero no encontraba mi poké-reloj y buscándolo tardé más de lo esperado pero ya estoy listo para irnos—explicó de forma apurada como naturalmente lo hacía—. Mi padre ya se encuentra allá en Alola y no puedo llegar tarde ya que él dará el discurso de bienvenida de este año así que vámonos ya o te multaré, uno, dos, tres, cuatro…—empezó a contar mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Hikari negó con la cabeza sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su cabeza antes de ayudar al chico con sus cosas para llevarlas al auto de su madre. Hikari y Jun se conocían desde que eran muy pequeños, siempre habían sido vecinos y los dos entraron juntos al instituto pokémon que se encontraba en la región de Alola, allí iban estudiantes de todas las regiones.

Ya en el puerto se dirigieron al barco que llevaba a los jóvenes desde esa parte de Sinnoh hacia Alola. Tras entregar su equipaje, Hikari abrazó a su madre con cariño y se despidió de Glameow antes de subir junto a Jun que no dejaba de decirle que se apresurara, claro que subir antes no adelantaría la hora de partida del barco.

—Por fin iniciamos la tercera fase, falta muy poco para que podamos viajar y participar en concursos—comentaba emocionada luego de guardar las cosas en el camarote que le habían asignado, el viaje sería algo largo—. Veremos a los de último año participar en el Gran Festival de Alola ¿no es emocionante, Piplup? —el pokémon pingüino asintió sonriente—. Ya extrañaba a Haruka y a Nozomi, me pregunto si llevaran algún pokémon nuevo este año—se sentó en la cama buscando su teléfono en su bolso para escribirle a sus dos amigas—. Me pregunto que habrán hecho estas vacaciones de verano, Haruka me dijo que Masato ya iniciará este año.

La joven de cabello azuloso se quedó mirando una fotografía que tenía de fondo en su teléfono, en la segunda fase aun todos estaban mezclados, no era hasta la tercera fase que los separaban por la profesión que deseaban aunque según tenía entendido algunas materias podían verlas coordinadores con entrenadores, policías con entrenadores, entre otros. Sonrió ligeramente viendo a todos los miembros de la foto, sus mejores amigas desde que había llegado a la academia habían sido Haruka y Nozomi, aunque claro que mantenían cierta rivalidad por ser en un futuro la mejor coordinadora.

—Ya son seis años conociéndolas, el tiempo pasa muy rápido—comentó para sí mirando a los demás integrantes de la foto, como Kengo o Shu quienes eran dos aspirantes a coordinador y el segundo era novio de su amiga castaña—. Me pregunto cómo estarán Shinji y Satoshi.

Piplup observó a su entrenadora con algo de preocupación, esos dos de algún modo lograban cambiar totalmente el ánimo de la coordinadora, uno era su mejor amigo y el otro era algo así como su novio, era consciente de que no parecía importarle mucho su relación con su entrenadora y en realidad a Shinji no parecía importarle nada en lo más mínimo y eso le disgustaba, porque hería a Hikari con su desprecio.

—No tienes que enojarte con él Piplup, desde que su madre falleció no es el mismo—dejó su teléfono a un lado y se levantó de la cama—. Vamos con Jun, seguro debe estar discutiendo con la gente de servicio.

Dicho eso salió junto a su compañero del camarote, conocía bastante bien esos barcos luego de tanto tiempo viajando en ellos así no le fue muy difícil ubicar a su amigo rubio y como era de esperarse si estaba discutiendo porque consideraba todo muy lento.

…

El barco de Hoenn ya tenía al menos una hora de haber zarpado, Haruka se paseaba junto a su hermano por la cubierta en compañía de su Skitty y su Beautifly así como el Ralts de su hermano. La castaña disfrutaba la suave brisa marina que soplaba contra su rostro, era un viaje de un par de días pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos y le gustaban mucho además que podía ver a los pokémon de agua nadar con libertad en el mar o muchos Wingull y Pelipper volando e incluso llegando a posarse en el barco.

—¿Ansioso? —sonrió a su hermanito mientras se apoyaba de un barandal con sus brazos.

—Mucho, ¿algún consejo de hermana mayor? —Preguntó apoyándose también del barandal de seguridad.

—Sólo no te preocupes por lo que quieras, sabes que cuando fui tampoco tenía idea de que quería realmente y mi relación con los pokémon no era la mejor—sintió a su Beautifly en su cabeza—. Pero ya ves que con el tiempo me enamoré de los concursos y cuando me entregaron a mi Torchic mi relación con ellos ha cambiado mucho.

—Papá me dijo que tú no tenías ningún pokémon cuando fuiste el primer año ¿cómo te decidiste por Torchic? Yo hubiera preferido a Treecko de los iniciales que se le dan a los que venimos de Hoenn.

—Pues Torchic me pareció más lindo—infló las mejillas de forma infantil mirando de reojo a Skitty y Ralts que reposaban en una banqueta juntos—. Pero tú tienes a Ralts así que no debes buscar un compañero inicial, como en Alola puedes encontrar pokémon de todas las regiones podrás capturar uno cuando sepas batallar.

—He entrenado con papá y su Slakoth, Ralts es grandiosa en batalla aunque aún necesitamos entrenar más—fue a la banqueta para sentarse junto a su psíquica compañera y así acariciar su cabecita verde, Ralts se acurrucó mejor en sus piernas.

—Eso es bueno, tal vez si llegues a ser un gran entrenador y tú heredes el gimnasio—se sentó a su lado mirando a la compañera de su hermano—. Pero no te presiones por eso, tendrás el tiempo suficiente para decidir lo que quieres ser.

Los dos hermanos se pasearon por el barco durante todo el día, fueron a comer durante el mediodía del banquete que ofrecían, Haruka permitió que sus pokémon también se relajaran y pasearan por el barco. Claro que no podía evitar estar por la cubierta gran parte del tiempo, observar el océano era algo que le fascinaba y le llenaba de esperanzas sobre ver a un viejo amigo.

—Me pregunto cuando volveré a verte mi príncipe del mar—murmuró para sí observando los pokémon acuáticos que daban saltos o se asomaban por la superficie llenos de curiosidad por el barco que flotaba cerca de ellos.

…

—Estoy Seguro que volverás a verlo algún día, no tienes que pensarlo mucho, solo sucederá cuando sea el momento—las palabras de Shu a veces le desesperaban pero cuando necesitaba de su apoyo le hacían sentir más tranquila.

—Lo extraño mucho, sé que ya no es un bebé y que es un pokémon poderoso pero no puedo evitarlo—Haruka suspiro mirando a su novio en la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

—Tal vez cuando vuelvas a ver a Manaphy deberíamos tener una batalla de concurso, quizás con un legendario si puedas vencerme—y ahí estaba su clásica prepotencia y egocentrismo de siempre, vaya que le desesperaba ese cabeza de lechuga—. No me mires así, solo bromeaba.

—Eres un tonto—infló las mejillas de forma infantil.

—Así me quieres—volvió a sonreír con orgullo—¿Cómo está tu hermanito? Supongo que emocionado por su primer año.

—Está nervioso y ansioso, tanto que cenó y se acostó a dormir—sonrió mirando hacia la cama de al lado donde se encontraba el niño de cabello azuloso durmiendo abrazado a su psíquica compañera—¿Hay alguien conocido en tu barco?

—Sí, Wakana—ese nombre provocó el enojo en la coordinadora—No me mires así solo fue coincidencia que viniéramos en el mismo barco, además ella es una niña no es como que vaya a gustarme.

—Solo es dos años menor y su enamoramiento parece más un fanatismo obsesivo—frotó uno de sus ojos tumbándose del todo en su cama—. Ya me iré a dormir, mañana podemos hablar de nuevo, saluda a Roserade de mi parte.

—Claro, que descanses hermosa flor.

—Oh cállate Shu.

Cuando cortó la video llamada solo pudo sonreír sintiendo sus mejillas rojas, quería mucho a Shu y su relación se veía que estaba en su mejor momento, le dolía pensar en que algo pudiera dañarla, no deseaba eso para nada. Se fijó en sus pokémon, los cuales había dejado fuera de sus pokeballs; en casa se habían quedado Munchlax y Venasaur, parecían estar más contentos y cómodos en el invernadero de su padre.

—Descansen—murmuró tras apagar la luz para acostarse a dormir, como la mayoría de ellos eran pequeños no les fue difícil acomodarse en la cama junto a ella. Blaziken se quedó recostado junto a la cama y Beautifly durmió posada en una de sus piernas.

…

La coordinadora de pueblo Twinleaf no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama sin ser capaz de dormirse, no podía dejar de pensar en que sucedería cuando llegara a Alola, y no era por lo que le esperaba con respecto a materias y batallas, una persona abarcaba su mente y ese era Shinji, el que podría llamarse su novio aunque no estaba muy segura de eso. No habían hablado en todo el verano, él no se había molestado en llamarle y las veces que había intentado hacerlo no había recibido respuesta ¿acaso ya no quería saber nada de ella?

—Tal vez está con alguien más—murmuró mientras se hacía bolita, era una idea que le rondaba la mente desde hacía meses, pero vamos, Shinji apenas y mostraba alguna emoción y se limitaba a humillar a las personas –como a Satoshi o Jun-. Reiji le había dicho que su hermano la apreciaba, aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba y se interesaba por ella y lo había demostrado un par de veces, pero todo se sentía más tenso desde hacía varios meses.

Se fijó en su Piplup que estaba dormido cómodamente a su lado, tal vez daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, ya hablaría con él cuando llegara a Alola, todo estaría bien y podía esforzarse en que las cosas funcionaran.

…

Observaba con fascinación la enorme academia, vaya que era gigante y era necesario que fuera así, después de todo llegaban muchos estudiantes de todas las regiones. Alola era una región que se encontraba en medio del océano y tenía casi la misma distancia con todas las demás regiones, era por eso que allí habían construido la academia. Empezó a caminar por los alrededores del lugar aunque al ser de noche y estar tan cerca del mar llegaba a hacer mucho frío.

—Que frío hace—decía abrazándose a sí misma, apurándose en llegar a la puerta de la academia para tocar, esperaba que adentro fuese más cálido y hubiera algo de comer.

Continuara…

Eso es todo por ahora, si, las protagonistas son Haruka (May/Aura) y Hikari (Dawn/Maya) ¿por qué? Bueno porque las amo xD Por ahora ya di a entender que aquí habrá Constestshipping e Ikarishipping pero dependerá de cómo marche todo si duran o no uwu ¿Por qué estas? Porque son algo así como mis OTP aunque me gustan otras como el Outcry, Advance, Pearl, etc. ¿Dónde está Satoshi (Ash)? Pues saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, también incluiré a las otras chicas como Kasumi (Misty), Iris y Serena. También lanzaré mis indirectas yaoi, ¿why not xD? Digo para empezar Jun (Barry/Benito) es muy gay, su obsesión con Shinji (Paul/Polo) no es nada heterosexual. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, trataré de tener el siguiente capítulo pronto :3


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

 _Recordar el primer día era algo que siempre inundaba su mente cuando algo le inquietaba cada que iniciaba un nuevo año. A todos los nuevos los habían reunido en una especie de auditorio luego del discurso de bienvenida dado por los siete coordinadores de la academia, los cuales venían de cada una de las regiones y eran reconocidos científicos e investigadores pokémon._

 _Se sentía muy desorientada, todos estaban dispersos y habían muchos que ya poseían un pokémon acompañándoles lo cual le ponía de los nervios, su relación tales criaturas no había sido la mejor desde que tenía cinco años, pero siendo su padre el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Hoenn no es como que deseara avergonzarlo o decepcionarlo al decir que no deseaba seguir un camino relacionado a los pokémon. Decidió caminar por el lugar mirando de reojo a todos los que charlaban en espera de algunas indicaciones hasta que algo le hizo tropezar._

— _¿Eh? Oh…_ — _se fijó en el pokémon amarillo con el cual había tropezado_ — _Lo siento, no fue sin querer_ — _se disculpó mientras se agachaba frente a la criatura eléctrica, no es que odiara a los pokémon solo no había tenido oportunidad de convivir de buena manera con ellos_ — _¿Estas perdido?_ — _preguntó a lo que el ratón eléctrico asintió con las orejas gachas, con tantos estudiantes se le haría difícil encontrar a su entrenador_ — _. Ven, te ayudare a buscar a tu entrenador._

 _Camino un poco por el salón con el pokémon caminando cerca suyo para no volver a perderse, la mayoría de los nuevos estudiantes solo hablaban animados entre ellos sobre sus pokémon o en lo que deseaban convertirse con el tiempo. No le agradaba escuchar a la gente tan segura de sí misma, ella por su lado ni siquiera sabía que quería en realidad, eso era realmente deprimente._

— _Disculpa_ — _una voz desconocida le hizo tensar un poco, decidió girarse a ver de quien se trataba_ — _¿Has visto un Pikachu por…? ¡Pikachu!_ — _El chico de gorra sonrió feliz al ver a su compañero, el cual saltó a sus brazos bastante contento de por fin reunirse con él_ —¿Dónde _estabas? Me preocupaste. Gracias por ayudar a Pikachu_

— _Yo no hice nada, solo me tropecé con él. Me alegra que se reunieran_ — _estaba por alejarse cuando el dueño del pokémon habló de nuevo._

— _Aun así gracias. Mi nombre es Satoshi, vengo de Pallet Town en Kanto_ — _se presentó sonriente._

— _Mucho gusto, soy Haruka de ciudad Petalburg en Hoenn_ — _contestó inclinando ligeramente su cabeza como señal de saludo_ — _. Así que de Kanto, ¿es bonita esa región?_

— _Algo calurosa pero es bonito, al menos donde vivo_.

 _Satoshi fue el primer amigo que hizo en esa academia, claro que temporalmente los separaron ya que los agruparon por regiones y también por quienes no poseían un compañero para que escogieran uno con la guía de los científicos líderes de cada región. Claro que nunca olvidaría cuando el profesor Odamaki le entregó a Torchic, en realidad ella lo había escogido de entre varios pokémon comunes de su región, pero el simple hecho de que ese día había sido más que especial en su vida era lo que le hacía inolvidable, incluso en sus sueños._

Haruka abrió los ojos encontrándose con el techo de su habitación en el barco, se sintió desorientada por un momento pues la idea de estar viajando de vuelta a la escuela se había esfumado de su mente lo cual podía ser algo irónico, considerando que había soñado con su primer día de clases. Se fijó en la cama de al lado, estaba vacía lo que significaba que su hermano debía estar paseándose por el barco junto con su Ralts.

—Vamos a desayunar—dijo a su equipo luego de cambiarse su pijama por su franela sin mangas naranja de cuello negro y bolsillos blancos, su short negro, sus guantes y su pañoleta verde con blanco.

Abandonó el camarote junto a sus cinco compañeros y se dirigió a la parte del banquete, moría de hambre y todo se veía tan delicioso que no sabía por qué decidirse. Al final acabó por agarrar panqueques y ponerle toda clase de siropes, luego de dejarlos en una mesa fue a buscar la comida de sus pokémon.

—¡Haruka! —Estaba sirviendo miel para Beautifly cuando escuchó su nombre de una voz conocida.

—¿Yuuki? —Se giró a mirar al chico de gorro blanco con sorpresa—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas siempre con tu padre?

—Qué grosera, yo creí que te alegraría que nos fuéramos juntos en el mismo barco—reprochó haciéndose el ofendido—. Le pedí a mi padre que se adelantara, yo quería viajar como los alumnos normales este año, genial ¿no te parece?

—Me alegra verte solo me extraño—sonrió dulce para seguir sirviendo en los otros platos comida pokémon, el chico se ofreció a ayudarla y luego servir comida para sus pokémon—. No te vi mucho estas vacaciones.

—Estuve varias semanas en Unova—explicó tomando asiento en la misma mesa que la castaña para ver a los equipos de ambos comer—. Veo que capturaste un Swablu, se ve muy sano—comentó mirando al pequeño pokémon volador al cual Haruka debía ayudar a comer pues aún era muy pequeño.

—Se separó de su parvada y acabó perdido en un parque, pensé que podía ayudarlo a regresar pero prefirió quedarse conmigo—respondió acariciando su cabecita a lo que el ave sonrió feliz, dejándose hacer encantado.

—Tienes un equipo muy clásico de un coordinador.

No sabía si tomarse eso a bien o a mal, en parte bien pues era perfecto y justo lo que quería y en parte mal ya que la mayoría de los entrenadores solían decir que los coordinadores eran débiles al ocuparse mucho en lucir la belleza de los ataques y del pokémon como tal, aunque ese era el fin de ellos, una batalla de coordinación no tenía sentido si el pokémon no lucía hermoso.

—Pues esa es la idea—contestó luego de un breve silencio antes de comer de sus panqueques, estaban realmente deliciosos así que no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sabor de su desayuno.

—¿Y tu hermanito? Creí que ya iniciaba este año—el chico interrumpió su degustación de los panqueques haciéndole pensar en algo bastante serio ¿Dónde estaba Masato? Ciertamente no es que pudiera irse, estaban en un barco en medio océano así que su hermano debía estar por algún lugar del barco—¿No vino?

—¿Ah? Si, si vino pero se despertó antes que yo y no sé en qué parte estará—no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño antes de pedirle a Beautifly que lo buscara, el pokémon mariposa obedeció y tras terminar su néctar se alejó volando—¿Y qué hacías en Unova?

—Pues hubo una reunión de científicos y mi padre me llevó—contestó simple y conciso—. Y tuve la oportunidad de capturar esto.

Yuuki sacó una de sus pokeballs y liberó a la criatura de aquella remota región con pokémon de algún modo exclusivos.

…

El viaje desde Kalos era de los más largos, o así se sentía cada vez que debía viajar hacia Alola, a diferencia de los demás venir desde su región si tomaba tres días enteros. Por suerte no viajaba sola, no solo se trataba de sus pokémon quienes le acompañaban sino también dos de sus amigos, Citron y Eureka. La pequeña rubia iba a su primer año así que era la más emocionada de los tres por llegar, vaya que estaba ansiosa.

—Ya quiero que lleguemos, quiero conocer a todos sus amigos y ver los pokémon de Alola y volver a ver a Satoshi—simplemente la emoción llenaba completamente a la niña, la cual observa fascinada el océano y disfrutaba del cielo de la tarde.

—¿Ya has pensado que deseas? Tu hermano está muy claro en ser el siguiente líder de gimnasio de su ciudad—comentó Serena sonriente a lo que el rubio de lentes rió apenado.

—Es un objetivo que tenía muy claro desde el inicio pero no por ser líder dejaré de crear inventos—expuso orgulloso de lo que hacía.

—Más bien de crear explosiones.

—¡Eureka!

Las dos chicas solo rieron muy divertidas del reproche de Citron. Decidieron que ya era hora de ir a cenar por lo que se dirigieron al lugar del banquete para comer en compañía de sus pokémon de la misma manera que todos en el barco, sin duda la cena era exquisita y el ambiente muy animado pues el profesor Platane les habló a todos desde el auditorio de la escuela en Alola, más que nada un discurso a los nuevos sobre que no debía preocuparse si no sabían que deseaban para un futuro, que lo sabrían con el tiempo.

—Serena, ¿tú estudias para coordinadora, verdad? —preguntó cuándo acabó el discurso del profesor.

—Así es, aunque no quiero ser precisamente coordinadora solo que únicamente hay performance en Kalos y por eso no hay un estudio directo para eso, la coordinación es lo más cercano—respondió mientras miraba a sus tres pokémon comiendo tranquilamente—. Siempre me han parecido increíbles.

—¿Y la coordinación no te gusta? —Eureka inclinó un poco la cabeza al notar que la de cabello miel agachaba la mirada.

—No podría, deberías ver a Haruka o Nozomi, ellas son asombrosas, no podría superarlas—sonrió leve pasando su mano por la cabeza de Sylveon.

—Estás siendo muy modesta, eres muy buena, he visto tus prácticas de coordinación y eres fabulosa.

Serena sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo rubio, aunque ella no lo sentía de ese modo, a pesar de que podía hacer que sus pokémon lucieran hermosos no era precisamente buena en lo que a batalla se refería, a pesar de que solía dar lo mejor de sí, no recordaba haber ganado muchas batallas individuales y en las dobles su compañero solía ayudarle demasiado.

—No deberías subestimarte tanto, apuesto que debes ser muy asombrosa—dijo Eureka en un intento de animarla, la mayor le sonrió algo enternecida—. Además que no vas a gustarle a Satoshi si no das lo mejor de ti.

Y entonces el rostro de Serena se tornó del color de los pequeños tomates en su ensalada, incluso Braixen llegó a reírse de su vergüenza. Pronto se dirigieron a la zona de dormitorios; luego de ponerse su pijama, Serena se sentó para cepillar su corto cabello y luego amarro un lazo.

—Solo nos queda un día de viaje, estoy muy ansiosa porque lleguemos—decía mientras se dedicaba a cepillar el pelaje de su pokémon de fuego—. Lo que dijo Eureka me hizo pensar un poco, debo mejorar si quiero graduarme al menos como coordinadora, le pediré a Haru que entrene conmigo, necesito mejorar mis batallas así que también podría pedirle un par de consejos a Satoshi ¿no creen?

Los tres pokémon asintieron sonrientes, la chica se dedicó a seguir cepillándolos antes de acostarse, le costó un poco poder dormirse pero lo había conseguido, la emoción le llenaba cada vez más por muchas razones distintas como el hecho de que cada vez estaba más cerca de su sueño de viajar para conseguir el título de reina de Kalos o de confesar de una vez sus sentimientos al chico que había ganado su corazón desde que era una niña.

…

Varios barcos ya habían llegado al puerto en Alola que daba a la ciudad donde la academia se encontraba. Varios de esos barcos provenían de la región Kanto y en uno de ellos bajaron un par de entrenadores del mismo pueblo, platicando sobre cómo serían las cosas en esa nueva fase, cada vez más cerca de conseguir sus correspondientes sueños.

—Aún no me convence el que cambiaras de idea y ahora quieras ser investigador pokémon—decía el entrenador de gorra roja mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la academia, sus equipajes poseían etiquetas de pertenencia así que los empleados se encargaban de llevarlas a los dormitorios.

—Que sea investigador no significa que no pueda derrotarte en alguna batalla—sonrió con soberbia el castaño.

—No deberías estar tan confiado, mi equipo es muy fuerte además que Pikachu ha aprendido a usar electro bola en vacaciones, tus pokémon no tendrán oportunidad.

—La última vez que dijiste eso, si no me equivoco, te vencí— Shigeru sonrió ladino esperando alguna rabieta por parte del azabache.

—Técnicamente fue un empate—contraatacó mirando a su alrededor, probablemente sus amigos habían llegado o estarían a poco de llegar.

—Pikachu cayó primero que Umbreon así que no fue totalmente empate.

Tal vez solo Satoshi sacaba a relucir su lado más competitivo e incluso infantil pero procuraba contenerse lo más posible, Shigeru era muy orgulloso como para sacar a relucir del todo sus emociones así nada más. Como ya iniciaban la tercera fase debían ir a revisar en que ala del sector de habitaciones se quedarían; gracias al profesor Oak, abuelo de Shigeru- cada año tocaba compartir habitaciones lo cual había mejorado mucho su convivencia y podría decirse que se habían vuelto mejores amigos pero tampoco era algo que dijeran de forma abierta, solo era algo que se notaba sin tener que decirlo.

—¿Y qué tal todo con Kasumi? —preguntó luego de entregar sus pokeballs a una de las enfermeras Joy en la enfermería de la academia para que se asegurara de que estaban totalmente sanos.

—¿Qué pasa con Kasumi? —Preguntó sin entender la repentina pregunta.

—Vaya que eres idiota Satoshi—rodó los ojos—¿No te dijo que…? Bueno, tu sabes…

—¿No? —No era de sorprender que el azabache de ojos castaños se confundiera fácilmente con esa clase de cosas, no eran del todo primordiales en su mente pero de algún modo su cerebro acababa haciendo clic—. Ah no, no, en realidad creo que Kasumi está bien solo como mi amiga, la quiero mucho solo de esa manera.

—Yo no sé cómo siendo tan tonto puedes ser un imán de mujeres y yo sigo solo, esperaba que al menos Hikari me hiciera caso—soltó una suave risita.

—Hikari esta con Shinji hasta donde sé—hiso una leve mueca, no es que le agradara mucho que una de sus mejores amigas estuviesen con el bastardo de ciudad Veilstone—¿Ella te gusta?

—Que listo eres—se burló sarcástico—. Es linda y se ve que será una magnifica coordinadora, haríamos buena pareja ¿no?

—Haruka y Nozomi también son lindas y serán muy buenas coordinadoras…

Shigeru solo rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, no sabía si su amigo era muy idiota o solo era más inocente de lo común, tal vez por eso a las chicas se les hacías _interesante._ Tras recibir de vuelta a su equipo fueron a directamente al salón principal, donde anualmente se daba el discurso de bienvenida a todos aunque este no se llevaría a cabo hasta el día siguiente ya que los barcos de Kalos tardaban un día más en llegar.

—¿Entonces le dirás que no? —Insistió con el tema el de ojos marrones.

—¿A quién? —Preguntó distraído pues ahora solo se ocupaba de mimar al pokémon amarillo.

—A Kasumi…

. —Ah, bueno no lo sé, no quiero que se enoje conmigo o se sienta mal por eso, solo es mi amiga y no quisiera que dejara de serlo.

—Sigo pensando que eres un tonto y un perdedor.

—Solo te falta decirme patético y te volverás Shinji #2—el castaño solo se rió por el comentario—. Por cierto, gracias por lo de Gliscor, fue de gran ayuda y ahora que evolucionó es mucho más seguro en batalla.

—Eso no fue nada, la evolución es algo que hace a un pokémon madurar en muchos aspectos no solo es un cambio físico—se encogió de hombros con naturalidad—, para ellos es algo similar a nuestra adolescencia, incluso afecta puntos sentimentales.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Puede reforzar o finalizar una amistad, por ejemplo lo que ocurre con Sylveon y Hydreigon, puede haber un cambio de naturaleza que pueda afectar de manera significativa la relación de dos pokémon—explicó lo más simple que pudo—. Claro que también puede haberlos con el entrenador, la evolución es algo más complejo.

—Es como lo que ocurrió con Sceptile—murmuró recordando lo ocurrido el año pasado con su pokémon de hierba.

—Así es—asintió con la cabeza—, por eso me parece muy atrayente la idea de investigar más que el solo batallar, pero no digo que las batallas sean aburridas.

—Je lo entiendo, aunque me sigue preocupando un poco Gliscor—dejó salir un suspiro pasando sus dedos por el mentón de Pikachu—siendo un Gligar era muy enérgico y cariñoso, tal vez muy miedoso para luchar y terrible aterrizando pero lo quería tal como era, no quisiera que cambiara de un todo.

—Es difícil que cambie totalmente pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría hacerlo?

—No lo sé, ¿el Gliscor de Shinji? Junto a Electivire siento que le van perfectamente bien a él.

—No deberías preocuparte, recuerda que cada pokémon tiene una personalidad diferente.

Mientras seguían hablando también se dedicaron a mirar a los que parecían ser los nuevos niños que estaban un poco desorientados y aturdidos por lo inmenso que era tan solo el salón principal de la academia, era natural que estuvieran maravillados con un lugar así pero hubo una niña que captó la atención total de Shigeru. Tenía la estatura acorde a un infante de diez años, tenía el pelo rosado corto y peinado de modo que parecían sobresalirle un par de orejitas, usaba un vestido rosado de mangas largas cuya falda era holgada y terminaba en encajes blancos, se amarraba curiosamente en su cuello como si las mangas largas fueran de una camisa que utilizaba bajo el vestido y un lazo adornaba la parte de atrás

—Shigeru, Shigeru Oak, hola~ ¡Shigeru! —El llamado de Satoshi le hizo volver a la realidad—¿Qué te paso? ¿Viste algo?

—¿Eh? No, bueno si, a esa niña de allá, la de cabello rosado—indicó a la pequeña que caminaba mirando con curiosidad el lugar—¿No te recuerda algo?

—No—negó sin siquiera pensarlo mucho—. Pero tal vez la hayas visto antes fuera de aquí.

—Es posible.

Decidieron no darle demasiada importancia al asunto de la niña, menos sabiendo que los barcos que venían de Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova ya habían llegado al puerto lo que significaba que varios de sus amigos no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia, aunque era curioso no haberse topado con personas de su misma región como Kasumi, Kenji o Leaf.

…

Haruka, Yuuki y Masato se dirigieron a la entrada de la academia aunque la castaña estuvo lo más pendiente posible de ver a sus amigas o novio en la entrada aunque no tuvo tanta suerte o al menos así lo pensó un poco ya que en el gran salón acabó topándose con Satoshi y Shigeru rápidamente, lo cual llegaba a ser bastante curioso en realidad.

—Que bien que al fin estés aquí Masato, te gustara bastante y creo que te llevarás bien con Eureka, la hermanita de Citron—decía el azabache sonriente al recordar a sus amigos de Kalos, ellos siempre eran los últimos en llegar.

—Eso espero, sería terrible quedarme yo solo—sonrió algo nervioso, estar rodeado de solo adolescentes de dieciséis años no era que le hiciera sentir totalmente cómodo pero prefería eso que la completa soledad.

—Haruka me dijo que tienes un Ralts ¿puedo verlo? —preguntó con esa emoción tan característica suya cuando a pokémon se refería.

—Claro, pero no te asombres demasiado—sonrió orgulloso antes de sacar a su pokémon psíquico de la pokeball.

Luego de contemplar fascinado a la pokémon blanca, esta se dedicó a jugar con Pikachu y corretearse por el lugar mientras los entrenadores platicaban de sus vacaciones. Masato, ya un poco aburrido de estar entre los mayores, se dedicó a mirar a su compañera y al ratón eléctrico pero estos se fueron alejando entre sus juegos así que le quedó seguirlos sin decir mucho.

—Ralts, Pikachu no se alejen tanto—decía sin dejar de seguirlos.

—¿Son tuyos? —Escuchó que le preguntaba alguien que se agachaba acariciar a ambas criaturas—¿Solo Ralts, cierto? —El niño solo asintió mirando curioso a la de cabellos rosados, su cabello se le era muy curioso pero más el hecho de que adivinara que solo uno era su compañero.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Ya había visto a Pikachu con el chico de gorra roja—explicó simple mientras se erguía y sonreía dulce—¿También eres nuevo?

—Sí, así es. Soy Masato, vengo de ciudad Petalburg en Hoenn—se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia la niña.

—Yo tengo un pariente en Hoenn—comentó sonriente y emocionada al pensar en ello—. Soy Sora, ya sabes, como el cielo, azul y gigante.

—Je eso lo entiendo—asintió soltando una risita—¿te gustan los pokémon voladores? —Preguntó solo por un intento de seguir la conversación, tal vez sería su primera amiga de todo el instituto.

—Me gustan todos en realidad, todos son hermosos—contestó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ambos niños estuvieron hablando entretenidos, de vez en cuando el de anteojos se fijaba en su hermana mayor que no estaba demasiado lejos de ellos, si no la conociera bien diría que parecía otra, tal vez podía ser plenamente ella misma con sus amigos. Sabía que Satoshi era el mejor amigo de su hermano pero no podía ser que ya estuvieran discutiendo por algo, era bastante curioso pero divertido ver como Yuuki intentaba calmar a su hermana.

—No puedo creer que seas tan insensible con los sentimientos de una chica—se quejaba cruzándose de brazos—¿Qué no te importa cómo se sentirá Kasumi? Que ahora que lo pienso es extraño no haberla visto aun.

—Solo no podría decirle que sí—e rascó la nuca un poco espantado del carácter de la castaña—. Si me importa cómo se sentirá…

—Vamos Haruka piensa en el lado positivo, podría ser como Shinji—dijo el otro entrenador de Hoenn aunque de inmediato guardó silencio e incluso apretó sus labios al tener frente a si chico de cabellos morados.

—Yuuki eres el rey de la discreción—murmuró sarcástica la única fémina presente en el grupo.

—¿Han visto a Hikari? —Preguntó de forma directa mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Ella estaría con nosotros de ser así—dijo de mala gana la hija del líder de gimnasio, no es como que Shinji le agradara demasiado. Este por su lado solo sonrió ladino antes de alejarse—. Es tan despreciable, no sé cómo Hikari sigue saliendo con él, es de lo peor, como entrenador, como persona, ojalá fuese más como su hermano.

—En realidad ha progresado un poco como entrenador—el comentario de Shigeru no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia a Haruka—. Tuve que ir con mi abuelo a Sinnoh en las vacaciones, pasamos por ciudad Veilstone un par de días así que fui a platicar con Reiji y vi a Shinji cuidando de sus pokémon en su jardín, ni yo podía creérmelo.

Los otros tres se miraban con cierta sorpresa, realmente era algo difícil de creer o imaginar, considerando que el Infernape de Satoshi era el Chimchar que Shinji había abandonado durante el segundo año de la segunda fase por considerarlo muy débil. A simple vista era difícil creer que podía haber cambiado así fuese solo un poco, pero al menos Hikari había dicho que lo había hecho y ahora Shigeru comprobó un poco eso.

…

Casi llegada la noche fue que por fin habían llegado los barcos desde Kalos, cuando por fin todos los estudiantes se encontraban allí, varios profesores se dedicaron a orientar a los jóvenes nuevos y todos se agruparon primero por fases y luego por correspondientes años. El profesor que daba el discurso de bienvenida solía cambiar cada año para hacerlo todo más temático y que los chicos no se aburrieran, este año era el turno del profesor Odamaki, conocido para nuestros protagonistas más que nada como el padre de Yuuki. Parecía nervioso ya que no se consideraba bueno hablando a tanto público y uno que otro descuido hizo reír a los estudiantes pero al final dio una agradable y cálida bienvenida.

—No me dijiste que tu padre daría el discurso este año—reprochaba Haruka a su amigo de gorro blanco.

—¿Sorpresa? —Soltó una risita, estaba por decir algo más pero se vio interrumpido.

—¿Dónde estaban? No los había visto llegar—Haruka sonrió feliz antes de abrazar al chico de ojos verdes y luego a sus dos amigas.

—Demasiadas personas en un solo salón—fue lo único que dijo Nozomi dejando salir una risita—¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Nada fuera de lo común—se encogió de hombros la castaña—. Hola Piplup, te ves muy elegante como siempre—el pokémon sonrió orgulloso mientras levantaba su pecho—¿Y Jun? ¿No llegó contigo?

—Sí pero él parece más la novia de Shinji que yo—Hikari dejó salir una risita al igual que sus dos amigas—. Buen discurso el del profesor Odamaki.

—Papá practicó mucho—se encogió de hombros el varón de ojos rubíes.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿No iniciaba este año? —la pelirroja miraba a su alrededor buscando al niño de anteojos.

—¡Ah! ¡Le dije que no lo dejaría solo! —Exclamó alarmada mientras veía hacia donde estaba el grupo de niños, logró identificar a su hermanito acompañado de una niñita lo cual le relajó un poco. Nozomi, Hikari y Yuuki solo rieron bastante divertidos, algo así era de esperar de Haruka.

—Menos mal que hizo una amiga, realmente eres un desastre Haru—negó divertido el coordinador de pelo verde avergonzado y enfureciendo a su novia, aunque era mayor la vergüenza pues tenía mucha razón.

—¡Haruka! —La nombrada se giró sonriente al reconocer la voz de otra de sus amigas, era Serena y estaba a punto de saludarla sonriente pero el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso al momento que Serena y Hikari se vieron, fue probablemente el momento más incómodo de la noche.

Continuara…

¡Holis! He llegado con un capitulo probablemente largo, IDK (¿?) Realmente no esperaba introducir a Yuuki (Brendan, la contraparte de Rubí en el anime) pero luego pensé ¿Por qué no? Digo el Hoennshipping me parece mono, necesitaba algo que rivalizara con el Contest y pues sobre mis indirectas con el Cavaliershipping es porque también me gusta, no puedo decir mentiras xD. No creo que la niña de pelo rosa tenga algo de misterioso digo si entendieron la primera escena del capítulo anterior. No quiero hacer un espagueti de parejas así que no incluí nada relacionado al Advance, Satoshi y Haruka solo son amigos y solo serán eso pero ¿con quién quedara el mostaza? ¿Kasumi/Misty? ¿Serena? ¿Hikari/Dawn? ¿Otra chica? xD Adivinen, nos leemos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3:

Había sido realmente incómodo para los presentes, desde inicios de la segunda fase Serena y Hikari no parecían llevarse muy bien y realmente nadie sabía la razón, ni siquiera Haruka quien era tan buena amiga de las dos. La castaña de Hoenn fue la que se decidió a actuar y se alejó junto a la recién llegada, en realidad le hacía feliz ver a su otra amiga luego de tres meses pero tampoco quería que hubiera un problema al primer día.

—Aun no entiendo cuál es el problema entre ustedes—dijo Yuuki cuando las dos castañas se alejaron aunque recibió un codazo por parte de Nozomi—¿Qué? En la primera fase todos nos llevábamos bien.

—Chicos iré a saludar a Kengo, espero verlos después.

Hikari se alejó evitando a toda costa tener que responder las dudas de Yuuki, este solo dejó salir un suspiro mientras recibía una mirada desaprobatoria por el coordinador de ciudad La Rousse y la coordinadora de ciudad Snowpoint. Por otro lado la de hebras azules no tardó mucho en reunirse con su otro amigo de la infancia, conocía a Kengo desde el preescolar y aunque a veces su presencia le fastidiara, no podía negar que sabía animarle en ocasiones, tampoco podía culpar a Haruka por irse con Serena, ella también era su amiga y no es como que le pediría que se alejara de ella.

—Me sorprende no verte con Nozomi y Haruka—comentó algo burlón el chico de cabello café.

—Quería saludarte primero, ellas fueron a ver lo de las habitaciones—se excusó sonriendo leve—¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—Un poco aburridas, estoy acostumbrado a verte a diario _Dee-Dee_ —no podía evitar fastidiarla un poco pero antes de que le reprochara se adelantó a hablar—¿Ya saludaste a tu novio el emo?

—No, no lo he visto aún—negó bajando un poco la mirada, en realidad no sabía nada de Shinji desde que había salido de clases a inicios del verano. Su gesto de tristeza no pasó desapercibido para el coordinador por lo que llegó a fruncir el ceño.

—Hikari tal vez suene algo metiche, pero ustedes deberían terminar. A Shinji no pareces importarle y tú no mereces eso.

La joven de orbes azules se encogió en si misma mientras miraba el suelo, incluso llegó a sentir los ojos algo húmedos, no estaba siendo un buen día. No quiso decir nada al respecto, se disculpó con Kengo y se retiró a averiguar cuál sería su habitación, durante la segunda fase sus compañeras habían sido Haruka y Nozomi mientras que en la primera habían sido Serena y una chica de Johto llamada Nanako, claro que ahora no veía muy posible que fuese alguna de ellas, sería mucha casualidad.

…

Serena sonrió realmente feliz al llegar a la que sería su nueva habitación, las puertas eran electrónicas así que solo le entregaban una tarjeta con el número de su habitación. Sus cosas ya estaban allí; le gustaba mucho pues era más grande que su habitación anterior, las camas eran más grande, había tres armarios, un teléfono para video llamadas, una peinadora bastante grande, una televisión plasma en una pared e incluso había un baño propio, ya no tendría que ir al baño común como el resto o al menos no todo el tiempo.

—Tienen que ver esto—decía sacando a sus tres pokémon de sus pokeballs—¿No es maravilloso? —Las tres criaturas miraban maravillados la nueva habitación de su entrenadora, era simplemente fantástica y había el espacio suficiente como para que los pokémon se movieran por ella, la tercera fase era simplemente increíble—¿Les gusta? Esperare a mis compañeras para poder desempacar las cosas.

Se quitó su sombrero y fue a sentarse en una de las camas, era muy cómoda y estaba junto a un armario color rosa palo, esa podría ser su cama si ninguna de sus compañeras se oponía. Escuchó el "bip" que hacía la puerta al abrirse y seguidamente vio entrar a la que sería su compañera de habitación por ese año y los dos siguientes.

—Lamento tardarme, tenía un par de cosas que platicar con mi hermano primero—Haruka entró en la habitación dejando salir un suave suspiro antes de ir a tumbarse a una de las camas—. Es más cómoda que la anterior; me alegra mucho que vayamos a ser compañeras de cuarto.

—A mí también, es realmente emocionante al fin ser compañeras—asintió sonriente, solo quedaba esperar a ver quién sería su otra compañera de habitación.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon—Haruka volvió a sentarse para saludar a los pokémon de su amiga—, se ven muy bien los tres. Ustedes también salgan a saludar.

Pronto en la habitación Blaziken y Braixen parecían hablar felices en su propio idioma pokémon, desde que eran un Torchic y un Fennekin habían desarrollado una buena amistad junto con Pikachu de Satoshi, Mudkip de Yuuki y el Piplup de Hikari. Por otro lado estaban Pancham y Wartortle también hablando a su manera, a pesar de que el pokémon panda era algo orgulloso había aprendido a llevarse bien con unos pocos sin llegar a pelearse –demasiado-.

—Así que atrapaste un Swablu, es realmente hermoso—comentó Serena mientras acariciaba a la pequeña ave que reposaba en sus piernas—. Yo no he pensado en capturar un nuevo compañero, me ocupé mucho en los entrenamientos para los poké-performance.

—Entiendo eso, quisiera ver tus entrenamientos seguro deben ser maravillosos, haz practicado desde que Braixen era un Fennekin—la castaña solo se fijaba en Glaceon, Sylveon y Skitty que jugaban bastante entretenidos por toda la habitación.

—Haruka hay algo que quiero pedirte. No soy muy buena con las batallas así que quería que me ayudaras con eso—la coordinadora se le quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa—. Por favor Haru, sé que para ser una artista pokémon las batallas no deben preocuparme mucho pero de todas maneras quisiera…

—Serena las batallas tampoco es que sean lo mío—sonrió algo nerviosa—, lo que sé es gracias a Yuuki y Satoshi ¿por qué no se lo pides a uno de ellos? O a Citron, ellos serían de mayor ayuda con ello—la de cabello miel negó antes de inclinarse para sujetar las manos de su compañera.

—Quiero aprender las batallas del modo que los coordinadores lo hacen, exponiendo la belleza de los ataques y tú eres muy buena, tuviste notas increíbles para la clasificación a coordinadora, yo apenas y pude pasar.

—Serena hay quienes son mucho mejores como Shu o Nozomi, te agradezco mucho pero en serio yo no creo ser de gran ayuda…

—Por favor Haru—insistió haciendo que la otra suspirara resignada mientras sonreía ligeramente.

—De acuerdo, pero en serio no creo que sea muy buena idea. Pero me esforzaré todo lo que pueda—asintió apretando las manos de la chica de Kalos

Ambas se sonrieron, más cuando Beautifly se posó en la cabeza de Serena como si también quisiera ser parte del entrenamiento. La puerta emitió el leve pitido que indicaba alguien la abría.

…

Los estudiantes descansaron esa noche en las que serían sus nuevas habitaciones, al menos los primeros de cada fase. Muchos pasaron rato hablando de lo hecho en las vacaciones, de los pokémon nuevos o evolucionados que ahora traían o simplemente se habían ido a dormir por lo ajetreado del viaje y el primer día; los nuevos se familiarizaban con las habitaciones y sus nuevos compañeros.

La noche llegó a transcurrir bastante rápido, tras la bienvenida habían llevado a los niños nuevos a otro salón donde les separaron según la región de la cual venían y se les fue asignado su primer compañero pokémon a quienes no lo tenían aún. También se les había dado una explicación muy sencilla de lo que tendrían que hacer al día siguiente, el primer día de clases no era más que un formalismo para conocer a los profesores y adaptarse a la nueva vida de estudiantes.

…

Los niños del primer año de la primera fase estaban en un salón esperando la aparición de su profesora. Habían desayunado en el gran comedor del instituto, Masato había estado con su hermana durante esa hora y había presentado a su nueva amiga, a ellos dos se sumó Eureka, la hermanita de Citron y ahora los tres se encontraban unos en una de las alargadas mesas del salón que estaban en forma de escalera.

—Según mi hermana veremos sobre los tipos de los pokémon iniciales, es decir o veremos tipo fuego, planta o agua—comentó el niño de lentes a sus dos nuevas amigas.

—Ya quiero saber quién nos dará clases, espero que no sea alguien aburrido—dijo la rubia sacando a Dedenne de su pokeball, le gustaba que estuviera fuera de esta y poder acariciarlo de forma cariñosa—¿Qué pokémon escogiste Sora?

—Es cierto ¿Cuál escogiste? No me dijiste de qué región venías—Ambos niños se quedaron mirando a la de cabellos rosados que igual sacó la esfera roja y blanco y liberó a la criatura de su interior—. Es un Litten, así que eres de aquí, de Alola.

—Más o menos, he vivido en muchos lugares—explicó acariciando al felino de fuego.

—Pero que lindo es. Mira Dedenne.

—Tú también debes salir Ralts.

Los tres pequeños pokémon jugueteaban en el mesón, claro que Litten no podía evitar presionar con sus patitas al ratón eléctrico, algo de mero instinto en el felino de fuego. Ralts parecían reír feliz mientras jugueteaba con ambos y los tres niños se dedicaron a contemplarlos hasta que por fin su primera profesora apareció en el salón.

—Muy bien niños tomen asiento—decía la mujer que vestía de verde mientras empezaba a anotar su nombre y su materia en la pizarra acrílica—. Mi nombre es Natane y seré su maestra sobre los maravillosos y hermosos pokémon tipo planta. Durante las temporadas soy la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Vetusta en la región Sinnoh y así como mi materia, también me especializo en este fabuloso tipo.

Los niños escuchaban entre emocionados y divertidos el gran entusiasmo de la líder de gimnasio que hablaba sobre sus tipos preferidos, vaya que Natane era una gran amante de los pokémon de hierba y no paraba de alagar a los iniciales de planta que se encontraban en el salón junto a sus nuevos entrenadores. No tardó mucho en enseñar su Cherubi a la clase, todos parecían fascinados con el adorable pokémon con forma de fruta.

—Muy bien ¿Quién me dice cuales tipos son débiles ante el tipo planta? —preguntó y de inmediato Masato levanto la mano—¿Si…?

—Soy Masato, vengo de ciudad Petalia en Hoenn—se presentó el niño de lentes—. Los pokémon que son débiles contra los tipo planta son los tipo agua, tierra y roca principalmente, pero también los tipo planta pueden resistir los ataques eléctricos.

—Muy bien Masato, excelente respuesta, serías un magnifico entrenador de tipo planta en el futuro pero al ver a tu Ralts pienso que te interesa el tipo psíquico o hada ¿es así?

—En realidad me gustan todos los tipos de pokémon—contestó sonriente mientras pasaba su mano por la cabecita de Ralts.

—Entiendo, todos los pokémon son maravillosos y no hay problema si no se especializan en un tipo, mientras más variedad encuentren más aprenden de los diversos tipos y de las costumbres de estos—Natane sonrió dulce a la clase antes de proseguir su explicación, era básicamente sobre los iniciales dados por regiones, es decir: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy, Chespin y Rowlet.

Los niños escucharon toda la clase con mucha emoción, tal vez era el entusiasmo excesivo de Natane por aquel tipo de pokémon lo que hacía la clase más divertida.

…

La segunda clase para los del primer año en tercera fase resultó ser técnicas de crianza, una clase que verían no solo los futuros criadores sino también maestros y coordinadores por igual y en conjunto. Era una clase que no se daba a cabo en un salón sino en una parte del gran invernadero de la institución; durante la clase se debía tener a dos de los pokémon fuera de sus pokeball según las indicaciones recibidas antes de esperar por el profesor de la clase.

—Me pregunto quién será el profesor de crianza—comentó Hikari mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mamoswine, quien se había echado simplemente a dormir, decidiendo ignorar todo y a todos como mayormente hacía—¿A quién más debería usar para esta clase?

—¿Por qué no a Quilava? O tal vez a Pachirisu—sugirió Nozomi, ella por su lado tenía a Leafeon y a Gallade.

—También puedes sacar a Ambipom—dijo Haruka la cual tenía de su lado a Glaceon y Swablu.

—Supongo que Pachirisu estará bien para esta clase—dicho eso liberó al pokémon eléctrico.

Las tres se distrajeron platicando un poco mientras esperaban como el resto, debían ponerse al tanto de muchas cosas y solo Nozomi y Hikari eran compañeras de habitación. La entrenadora de Hoenn escuchaba los relatos de Hikari sobre el evento en su pueblo natal que se daba en los veranos, era gracioso escuchar sobre Jun arrastrando a Kengo a competir en cualquier actividad, claro que acabó distrayéndose un poco, mirando hacia donde se hallaba Serena que platicaba con dos chicas de su misma región y mismas aspiraciones por convertirse en reina de Kalos.

—Así que Glaceon y tu nuevo pokémon, no es mala elección—la voz de Shu le trajo de regreso por un momento.

—¿Por qué sería mala? —Enarcó una ceja con aparente enojo por el comentario pero después sonrió—. Creí que escogerías a Roserade—dijo pasando su mano por la cabeza del dragón verde, Flygon era uno de los pokémon de Shu que más le gustaba y no es que tuviera algo contra Absol pero no parecía congeniar bien con él.

—Me pareció que Flygon y Absol estarían bien—se encogió de hombros antes de saludar a las otras dos—. No pareces tener muchos problemas con Mamoswine ahora.

—Ha decidido poner más de su parte—la de cabellos azulados sonrió orgullosa tras mirar a su pokémon de hielo.

—Un pokémon desobediente no es muy elegante para un concurso—el coordinador sonrió divertido ante la expresión de enojo de Hikari, era inevitable molestarlas un poco—¿Qué paso con Satoshi y el resto?

—Nuestra clase acabó primero que la de ellos, aunque ya debieron haber llegado—Nozomi ladeo un poco la cabeza en busca del azabache, aunque acabó por notar al bastante apartado Shinji—. Mira, ahí está tu novio el amargado ¿cómo es que ni hoy te ha dirigido la palabra?

—En realidad no hemos hablado en todo el verano.

Los otros tres coordinadores guardaron silencio, en especial la pelirroja que llegó a sentirse mal por su comentario. Shinji estaba recostado de uno de los árboles en compañía de su Gliscor y de Froslass, estaba de brazos cruzados como la mayoría del tiempo y mantenía la mirada fija en algún otro lugar, claro que al sentir las cuatro miradas sobre si fijó sus ojos en los coordinadores. Hikari llegó a mantenerle la mirada a diferencia de los otros tres, sintió aquel nudo en el estómago y acabó por desviarla también sin decir nada.

—Creo que lo mejor será que lo encares—Nozomi frunció el ceño mirando a su amiga—. Es un idiota y si tu no le dices nada yo lo haré.

—Ey ¿Dónde estaban? —La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Satoshi y el resto de entrenadores como Jun, Shigeru, Yuuki, Leaf y Kotone.

—Es fácil perderse cuando tres secciones ven una misma clase—resopló la entrenadora de Johto suspirando como si hubiera caminado por mucho rato.

—¿Por qué nos miran así? ¿Interrumpimos algo importante? —dijo en broma Leaf aunque notar como las miradas de los coordinadores iba a parar al entrenador de ojos amatistas dio a entender mucho—Oh, ¿y ahora que paso con Shinji?

—No le ha dirigido la palabra a Hikari desde que salimos de vacaciones, ¿Qué clase de novio es ese? —Gruñó la entrenadora de Leafeon y Gallade.

—¿No es algo cruel eso? Digo no tienen que hablar todos los días pero, tres meses y medio es demasiado…—Shigeru hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, no era algo muy agradable y sabía que para Hikari mucho menos.

Satoshi frunció el ceño con enojo al notar como la coordinadora parecía deprimirse más con el tema, más no fue capaz de decir algo cuando los dos profesores encargados de impartir la materia por aparecieron. Debían ser dos ya que eran bastantes estudiantes en esa clase y grande fue la sorpresa de mucho al ver quiénes eran los encargados de la clase.

—Son Takeshi y Reiji—a Satoshi se le esfumó el enojo casi de inmediato al igual que a sus compañeros.

—No puedo creer que serán nuestros profesores de crianza, es maravilloso—comentó Hikari queriendo ignorar del todo el tema anterior.

—Disculpen la demora, teníamos que hablar un par de cosas que organizar antes de empezar. Para quienes no nos conozcan yo soy Reiji, soy de ciudad Rocavelo en Sinnoh y me gradué aquí hace tres años como criador—se presentó sonriente el criador de ojos amatistas.

—Y yo soy Takeshi, vengo de ciudad Plateada en Kanto y también me gradué aquí como criador junto a Reiji—dijo el moreno seguidamente—. Como habrán escuchado esta clase será recibida con dos pokémon pero algo que deben saber es que uno de esos pokémon no debe ser su pokémon inicial sino dos de su equipo.

—Así que aquellos que tengan a su pokémon inicial fuera será mejor que lo intercambien por otro—agregó Reiji antes de que empezaran los murmullos—. Y además, trabajaran en parejas que serán hechas al azar en este momento.

Esta vez sí fue difícil apaciguar los murmullos y comentarios de todos. De inmediato Takeshi pasó una caja por los estudiantes en la cual había números, números que se repetían para así hacer más simple el hecho de formar parejas sin que nadie discutiera nada y de inmediato Reiji los anotaba en una lista para que nadie fuese a cambiar los números con otra persona.

—Esto es absurdo viniendo de ti—a Reiji no le extraño el comentario de su hermano menor en cuanto pasó la caja frente a él y este cogió un número—¿Por qué no me dijiste que serías mi profesor?

—Quería darte una sorpresa, ¿no te agrada que sea tu maestro? — No le sorprendió no recibir respuesta alguna de su hermano tampoco. Terminados de repartir los números, Takeshi y Reiji volvieron al frente del grupo—. Yo los iré nombrando y se irán ubicando con el que será su compañero. Bien, Touko y Citron...

A medida que Reiji los iba nombrando todos se iban juntando con su respectiva pareja, el cual sería su compañero durante todo el año escolar en esa materia así que podía ser algo muy bueno o muy malo.

—Kengo y Sana.

—¿Ella también quiere ser artista pokémon? —preguntó Hikari viendo al coordinador ir con la chica castaña.

—Las chicas de Kalos no parecen tener otras aspiraciones—comentó Nozomi con cierto aburrimiento, había visto varios performances en la televisión y en internet y no eran la gran cosa a su parecer.

—Leaf y Shigeru—ambos entrenadores de Kanto se miraron un poco sorprendidos antes de sonreír y agruparse—, Hikari y Kenji.

—Que bien, estarás con aspirante a criador, tienes suerte—bromeó Haruka haciendo a su amiga reír.

—Kasumi y Touya—la entrenadora de Kanto se acercó resoplando al de Teselia, hubiera deseado estar con uno de sus amigos pero que se podía hacer—, Shu y Kazunari…

—Así que un aspirante a criador, espero sea de ayuda—dijo el coordinador.

—Deja de ser tan presumido y ayúdalo en lo que necesite—le reprochó su novia frunciendo el ceño.

—Nanako y Koruni, Yuuki y Urara…—el castaño sintió un escalofrío y solo pudo girar la vista a la chica de pelo rosado con nerviosismo, por supuesto ella no se movería de su lugar así que le tocó acercarse con total resignación, sintiendo la pena que sus amigos le tenían por su suerte—, Jun y Millefeui—ambos se miraron con cierto recelo pero no dijeron nada, nunca se habían dirigido la palabra realmente y si lo habían hecho ninguno parecía tener interés en acordarse—, Hiroshi y Kouki, Kohei e Iris, Bel y Silver, Serena y Haruka…

Ambas sonrieron con emoción al saber que serían un equipo, era una suerte ser compañeras de habitación pero aquello lo hacía aún mejor, además que no todos parecían estar con alguien con el que socializaran demasiado lo cual lo hacía mucho más curioso.

—Kotone y Nozomi, y por ultimo Satoshi y Shinji.

El ambiente llegó a sentirse más que tenso al escuchar quienes conformaban el ultimo equipo, porque vamos, todos sabían que la relación entre Satoshi y Shinji era la peor de todas, incluso ambos llegaron a mirarse con completo desprecio. El de ojos amatistas siempre tenía una expresión de odiar a la mayoría pero esa se intensificaba cuando se trataba del entrenador de pueblo Paleta. El único que parecía estar satisfecho con esa pareja era Reiji quien no podía ocultarlo y sonreía a gusto.

Continuara…

Hello gente, me disculpo por la tardanza, la universidad casi me ha devorado viva QnQ pero les hice un cap largo para que valiera la demora o eso pienso. Uro que lo de las parejas lo hace completamente al azar xD (hice papelitos y lo que saliera lo ponía) así que cualquier cosa puede suceder, creo que crianza es la única clase que haré con seriedad (¿?) Es todo, nos leemos :33

PD: Esta historia no solo tendrá romance humano (pero no, no hay pokefilia montón de pervertidos)


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

Pikachu saltó al hombro de Takeshi para quedarse a su lado durante la clase, la mayoría sabía que al ratón eléctrico no le gustaba para nada estar dentro de su pokeball, pero su entrenador debía tener dos de sus otros pokémon fuera, los cuales eran Noibat y Gliscor.

—Hay algo más que deben saber antes de iniciar la clase—inició Reiji luego de que todos se agruparan—: deben cuidar a los pokémon de su compañero, no a los suyos y si los pokémon de su compañero llegan a estar disgustados de cualquier forma, serán puntos menos en la materia.

Las quejas de la mayoría no se hicieron esperar, Takeshi y Reiji tuvieron que elevar un poco el tono de voz para que todos se calmaran y así poder iniciar la clase. Habían decidido comenzar con algo tan sencillo como la higiene de los pokémon, algo simple como el cepillado o limpieza dependiendo del tipo de pelaje o piel del pokémon.

—Los pokémon del tipo eléctrico no deben peinarse con cepillos de cerdas metálicas, a menos claro que quieran una descarga eléctrica—indicaba Takeshi que empezó a cepillar a Pikachu con un cepillo de cerdas plásticas, el ratón amarillo se dejaba hacer a gusto e incluso se estiraba cómodamente en las piernas del moreno.

—Los pokémon que no poseen pelaje o tienen escamas deben limpiarse con un paño ligeramente humedecido, los que tienen plumas deben ser limpiadas con un cepillo especial para ellas—prosiguió la explicación Reiji, el cual liberó a su Staraptor para hacer la demostración de cómo limpiar el plumaje.

Todos habían iniciado su labor con uno de los pokémon de su compañero, los dos profesores supervisaban y ayudaban a cualquiera que tuviese problemas. Los pokémon parecían bastante relajados o al menos la mayoría, algunos gruñían o se quejaban cuando el entrenador hacía mal su labor o no era de su agrado, como en el caso del Gliscor de Shinji que no paraba de gruñirle a Satoshi o por el lado contrario, Noibat empezó a llorar con fuerza cuando Shinji trató de cepillarle.

—Noibat tranquilo, yo estoy aquí…

—Satoshi no interfieras, si Shinji no puede calmarlo será un punto menos—advirtió Reiji quien se cubría fuerte los oídos con sus manos al igual que la mayoría por las fuertes ondas sonoras que generaba Noibat con su llanto.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a calmarlo? —Exclamó el susodicho que no sabía qué hacer en realidad, su experiencia con pokémon bebés era bastante nula. Seguidamente Gliscor –de Satoshi- también comenzó a llorar para gran desesperación del entrenador de Sinnoh, si empezaba a perder puntos el primer día por culpa de ese perdedor iba a molerlo a golpes; claro que no se esperaba que el llanto de Gliscor tranquilizara a Noibat.

En realidad se trataba de un llanto que llamaba la atención del bebé y le tranquilizaba, incluso Noibat voló hacia el pokémon más grande y se abrazó a él. Desde que nació, Satoshi y su equipo procuraban enseñarle que debía ser fuerte y que no tenía razón para llorar, así que hallaron un método bastante simple además de arrullarle y ese era hacer que se preocupara por la tristeza de otro, por eso Gliscor fingía un llanto. El susodicho dejó su llanto y sostuvo al más pequeño entre sus pinzas con cuidado, empezó a menearlo de arriba a abajo como se haría con un bebé, haciéndole muecas y así consiguiendo que se riera y calmara del todo.

—Tu Gliscor sería un magnifico padre, Satoshi—halagó Reiji al ver que por fin todo se tranquilizaba.

—En realidad es un sistema que ideamos con mi Hawlucha en el verano que fue cuando Noibat nació, claro que no traje a Hawlucha así que Gliscor se ocupa del todo—contestó el entrenador sonriente al ver a sus pokémon tan calmados.

—Trabajarías muy bien en un criadero—dijo Takeshi anotando un par de cosas en una tableta electrónica—. Pero sé bien que lo tuyo es ser entrenador pokémon.

—Será muy bueno que Satoshi sea tu compañero Shinji—comentó el de coleta a su hermano—, aprenderás mucho de él y sus pokémon. Ustedes también deberían aprender de ellos—se dirigió a los pokémon del menor. Froslass desvió la mirada con cierto orgullo sin dejar su clásica elegancia fantasmal, pero Gliscor solo se quedó mirando con curiosidad y atención como su igual más pequeño seguía jugando con Noibat, lo cual había despertado un cierto interés.

—Sí, lo que digas—gruñó con fastidio el menor de los hermanos.

…

Cuando la clase de crianza acabó ya era la hora del almuerzo por lo que todos los estudiantes se dirigían al gran comedor para comer. Era muy grande y había varios mesones para que los estudiantes se sentaran donde desearan, la mayoría se agrupaba por sus años o fases, pero eran libres de escoger sus asientos, todos tendrían un plato de comida y uno para un pokémon, el resto de ellos comía en los invernaderos.

—Satoshi deja algo para los demás—se burló Shigeru al verle comer con tanta intensidad, Pikachu no se quedaba atrás.

—Tengo mucha hambre, la clase de crianza me dejó hambriento—contestó apenas tragando lo que tenía en la boca.

—Que maleducado, ya no me sorprende de ti Masarata—dijo Kasumi negando con la cabeza antes de seguir alimentando a su Azurril—. Me sorprende que no estés molesto por ser compañero de Shinji.

—No tengo por qué estarlo a menos que le haga algo a mis pokémon, los suyos sí que son un poco difíciles—dejó los palillos a un lado—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? ¿Y dónde están Hikari y los demás?

—Los de coordinación tienen una clase junto a los de crianza, deben hacer pokeblogs y pokelitos para sus pokémon antes de comer, para ellos es muy importante aprender estas cosas—respondió la de cabellos naranjas.

—Qué mal. Deben tener hambre ¿no crees, Pikachu?

El ratón eléctrico apoyo su pensar antes de llevarse su comida a la boca. Pronto a su lado apareció un pequeño pokémon verde al cual saludó con toda emoción, después de todo aquel Treecko era su amigo así como su entrenador del suyo. Este apareció poco después, era un niño del primer año de segunda fase.

—¡Satoshi-senpai! —Llamó al azabache una vez llegó a su lado de la mesa.

—Shota que alegría verte—sonrió el azabache al ver al menor de cabellos verdes—. Es verdad, este año ya entrabas a la segunda fase, felicidades ¿comerás con nosotros?

—Claro, gracias—tomó asiento a un lado—. Es bueno verles, Shigeru-senpai, Kasumi-senpai.

—También nos alegra verte Shota, es bueno que al fin estés en la segunda fase. Imagino que aun piensas irte por el camino de entrenador pokémon—dijo la chica antes de probar de su comida.

—Así es y no pienso cambiar de parecer.

—Eso es grandioso, significa que podremos enfrentarnos en cuanto tengas más experiencia en batalla—no pudo evitar sonar emocionado el compañero de Pikachu. Kasumi y Shigeru dejaron salir una suave risita, eso era típico de Satoshi.

…

Las clases avanzaron de modo que pronto llegó el fin de semana, todos en la tercera fase ya estaban llenos de deberes. La mayoría solía hacer sus tareas en la biblioteca, la cual era enorme, sino en los jardines o sus habitaciones. Haruka se encontraba con Hikari, Nozomi y Shu haciendo una tarea sobre combinación de movimientos para la clase de presentación en concursos. Debían describir una combinación de dos pokémon y luego realizarla sin haberla practicado, algo similar a poner en práctica una simple teoría.

—Lo llamé flama helada, haré que Mamoswine use fragmento de hielo mientras Quilava usa rueda de fuego y él quede envuelto en una esfera de hielo—empezó a explicar Hikari lo que había anotado—, la idea es que se vea a Quilava brillar desde el interior del hielo y esto haga más poderoso el ataque.

—No es una mala idea, pero ¿Qué pasa si el hielo se derrite? —Cuestionó Nozomi aunque la idea le intrigaba mucho.

—Eso no pasara, el hielo de Mamoswine será lo suficientemente resistente—afirmó con certeza, sus tres acompañantes solo sonrieron y prosiguieron ideando una técnica que pudieran mostrar y diera buenos resultados en un concurso.

—Oye Hikari, ¿has hablado con Shinji? — La pregunta de Haruka provocó que los otros tres aspirantes a coordinador se tensaran—, no puedes evitarlo siempre, si su relación ya no…

—Terminamos—le interrumpió, sorprendiendo a los otros presentes—, hablé con él después de la clase de crianza el jueves, le dejé en claro que si no pretende hablarme más, una relación no tiene sentido.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir algo, ni siquiera Nozomi estaba al tanto de eso, pero entendía porque se había ido a dormir temprano los últimos días. El pokémon pingüino emitió un leve sonido de tristeza por su entrenadora, pero Hikari se esforzó mucho en reprimir lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos, no iba a darle el gusto a nadie de verle llorar.

Haruka, Nozomi y Shu se miraron entre sí, ninguno se permitió pronunciar ni una palabra, simplemente decidieron volver a su tarea, después de todo no era la única que tenían.

…

Por las semanas siguientes nadie decidió tocar el tema sobre la finalizada relación de Hikari y Shinji, la noticia ya era sabida por el grupo de amigos y aunque todos se sintieron mal por la chica, pensaban que quizás era lo mejor. Tal vez a los que las noticia les cayó mejor fue a Shigeru y a Kengo, no eran tan insensibles como para pedirle a Hikari salir cuando parecía seguir dolida por aquello, pero veían más probable una oportunidad en un futuro.

Por otro lado, a Kasumi llegó a desesperarle no obtener una respuesta por parte de Satoshi y su orgullo solo le permitió resignarse a no esperar ninguna, porque Satoshi era idiota y tal vez ni siquiera había entendido a que se refería cuando le dijo que tenía sentimientos por él. La mayoría prefirió solo concentrarse en sus clases las cuales eran mucho más fuertes y complicadas en esta tercera fase; mientras, los niños en primer grado de primera fase disfrutaban sus clases mucho más que los mayores por suerte.

—Mi hermana ha estado muy ocupada, apenas tiene tiempo para pensar en algo que no sean deberes y practicar movimientos—decía Masato a sus dos amigas mientras copiaba en su cuaderno un resumen sobre el aporte de los pokémon tipo planta a la naturaleza.

—Mi hermano también, no he podido hablar mucho con él más allá de las horas de comida—se quejó Eureka que ya estaba un poco aburrida de escribir, prefería mirar a Ralts, Litten y Dedenne dormir en la mesa.

—La tercera fase se ve muy difícil—comentó Sora mientras miraba por una ventana de la biblioteca como varios de los mayores estudiaban en los jardines o entrenaban en los campos—, al menos nosotros apenas estamos empezando.

—Ser un entrenador no es nada fácil, todos entrenan para ser el mejor de su región, ser de la elite o ser líder de gimnasio, es natural que se esfuercen mucho y sé que debo hacer lo mismo desde ahora—aseguró el único niño mientras seguía copiando. Sus dos amigas sonrieron y asintieron dándole la razón, todos tenían una razón para esforzarse mucho en lo que hacían.

Cuando los tres niños terminaron con sus deberes, salieron juntos de la biblioteca en compañía de sus pokémon y caminaron por los jardines, casi todos estaban abrigados ya que hacía frío por la época, muy pronto sería navidad, solo estaban a un mes de eso. Eureka y Masato se detuvieron a saludar a sus respectivos hermanos, Sora se mantuvo unos pasos atrás mirando hacia el cielo ligeramente nublado, en Alola no nevaba, pero en aquella época del año solía llover o hacer mucho frío.

—Todo se ve muy tranquilo padre, espero que siga así—susurró sintiendo una gota de lluvia caer sobre su rostro. Casi de inmediato todos los estudiantes empezaron a entrar rápidamente al interior de la escuela, estaba lloviznando. Litten dejó salir un maullido para llamar su atención, a él no le gustaba el agua y lo mejor sería que entraran y eso hicieron todos.

…

Lo bueno de que las clases de crianza se dieran en el invernadero era que no importaba que tanto estuviera lloviendo afuera, todos estaban a salvo de la lluvia y se mantenían calientes en su interior. Haruka se encontraba sentada junto a un árbol mientras dibujaba a Pancham, en eso consistía aquella clase, dibujar uno de los pokémon a su cargo y anotar datos sobre el pelaje, peso y estatura, comparándolos con datos comunes de tal pokémon que salían en la pokédex y de ese modo saber que tan sanos estaban.

—En años pasados no había llovido tanto ¿cierto? —Comentó a su compañera mientras escaneaba a Pancham con su pokédex y luego anotaba su peso actual.

—No como ahora, pareciera que se fuese a caer el cielo—respondió Serena mientras miraba por una de las ventanas del invernadero, regresó la mirada a Swablu para escanearlo con el pokédex—Haru…

—¿Si?

—¿Irás con Shu al baile de navidad, verdad? Es decir ahora que estamos en tercera fase podemos asistir.

—Es cierto, no me acordaba, los deberes no me dejan pensar en otra cosa—empezó a comparar los datos del pokémon panda con los generales de su especie—, supongo que si ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No lo sé, estaba pensando que tal vez…—titubeó un poco sintiendo que las mejillas se le ponían rojas—podría decirle a Satoshi.

Haruka levantó la mirada del pokédex para mirarle con evidente sorpresa, Serena solo intento esconderse tras su block simulando seguir dándole detalles a su dibujo del ave de alas algodonosas. Si la coordinadora de Hoenn no dijo nada en voz alta fue porque estaban en medio de una clase y porque Kasumi no estaba muy lejos de ellas, lo que menos deseaba es que ella les escuchara hablar sobre eso. No sabía que decir, simplemente sentía que sus amigas estaban todas hechas un lío con respecto a romances, ¿Qué le veían al tonto de Satoshi? No podía explicárselo y Hikari estaba aún algo triste por lo ocurrido con Shinji, al menos las cosas entre ella y Shu estaban bien.

…

—Así que terminaron—la voz de Reiji solo le causo irritación, sabía que no le detuvo para hablar de nada bueno cuando la clase de crianza acabó—¿Por qué?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—gruñó mirando a su hermano mayor con fastidio.

—Si es asunto mío porque soy tu hermano y si no me dices incluiré a papá en esto—el bufido que emitió Shinji le permitió saber que su amenaza funcionaba—¿Qué pasó? No quisiste hablar con ella en todo el verano.

—…—Shinji se tomó su tiempo para contestar, quería garantizar que estaban solo ellos dos—No soy bueno para ella.

—Tú no dirías algo tan noble—Reiji enarcó una ceja mirándole divertido, pero Shinji no vio nada gracioso su comentario—¿Por qué crees eso?

—No soy bueno con estas cosas hermano—apartó la mirada llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón—, no quería hacerlo, quería disculparme con ella por lo del verano, pero luego pensé que ella estaría bien así y acepte que terminara conmigo sin explicarle nada.

El criador guardó silencio y solo se limitó a mirar a su hermano menor con pesar. Desde la muerte de su madre, Shinji se había vuelto muy retraído, casi inexpresivo y muy frío con quien considerara inferior, pero Hikari le había ayudado a que algo del viejo Shinji regresara y por eso apreciaba mucho a la coordinadora de cabellos azulosos. Comprendía que a su hermano se le hacía difícil mantener una relación del mismo modo que a otros adolescentes, por más que quisiera a Hikari no podía demostrar bien lo que sentía por ella.

—¿Quieres un abrazo?

—No me toques.

Pero a pesar de su negativa, Reiji le abrazó contra sí sin esperar que su gesto fuese correspondido. Nunca admitiría que el abrazo de su hermano mayor le hizo sentir mejor, había sentido un incómodo dolor desde el momento que Hikari terminó con él, tal vez esa sensación era lo que llamaban un corazón roto.

Continuara…

¡Hallo! He regresado, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Este capítulo no me ha salido tan largo como los demás, he tenido una ligera crisis con respecto a escribir y esto es lo mejor que me ha salido. Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda pueden preguntar sin problemas :D Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar, nos leemos.


End file.
